


Unexplained

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fix It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: Ignorant comments flippantly spoken, things they don't understand





	Unexplained

**Author's Note:**

> Three scenes I wish had gone differently: Kathrine's ignorant ass comment about the "go west young man" thing, a better response to David's quitting comment, and then the whole Jack being paid was never explained

“Tell me how quitting does Crutchie any good?”

All the words get stuck in his throat; not because he doesn’t have a good explanation, but because there’s so much to say in response to that. Dave takes it as admittance; it’s not.

“Once we win, and we will be winning.”

“It’s not just abo’t Crutchie!” Jack taps his hand against Dave’s head, effectively shutting him up. “Oh, sure, Crutchie’s done busted up he can’t har’ly sit up right.” He’s getting nowhere, so he turns and tosses Les forward. “And your little brot’er? Look at his arm, Dave! Have ya seen the other guys? ‘Cause I have, and thems all busted and bruised too.”

“Pulitzer’s running scared, Jack.”

“You want everyone in the Refuge? I been, and I ain’t puttin’ no one else there.” He swallows, picks up a paintbrush, and goes back to his backdrop. “I already put Crutchie in there; we’ll figure a way t’work with the price uppage. ‘m done.”

For a moment, everyone stands silently and Jack thinks he’s gotten it into their heads; it’s not just about Crutchie. Yeah, they’re practically joined at the hip but there’s others too.

“You can keep them from the Refuge, Jack.” Kathrine steps forward. “But can you keep them from the streets? From the gutter? From...somewhere worse?”

For a moment he forgets her comment from earlier;  _ go west young man routine _ . If not for routine dreaming, he would’ve given up long ago; but, she still has a point…

=++=

The cash exchanges hands; Jack never wanted the cash. He just wanted to save everyone; Pulitzer had threatened. Yeah, everyone goes to the Refuge. Even Davey and Les; he told Dave. Ain't no way he's putting boys in danger. Not no more... Something touches his arm, and he pulls away to retaliate; but it’s Les, eyes wide and confused, and the little boy goes running.

Everyone saw; saw the cash exchange hands, and it’s painted across Dave’s face. Disappointment, anger, and before Jack can explain--

_ It was never for t’money, Dave, it was ne’er just Crutchie; don’t you understand? I carry the world, and the world depends on me! _

Dave, and everyone else, is gone. Leaving Jack with a wad of cash, dreams fading away like hope.


End file.
